This invention relates to electrosurgical handles for interchangeably supporting bipolar or unipolar electrodes for use in an electrosurgical procedure.
Our prior application, Ser. No. 09/303,839, describes a novel electrosurgical handpiece for treating tissue in a surgical procedure commonly known as minimally invasive surgery (MIS). Among the features described and claimed in the prior application is an electrosurgical handpiece that can be used in MIS and allows a surgeon or other practitioner to replace in the handle a bipolar electrode with a unipolar electrode, or vice-versa, in the midst of a surgical procedure. For example, the surgeon may desire to use a particular unipolar electrode for a cutting procedure and follow it up using a bipolar electrode to coagulate any bleeders. This is achieved in one embodiment by a handle construction to accommodate other electrode ends, by sliding out an inner tubular member from an outer tubular member and sliding in its place another inner tubular member with a different electrode configuration. This can be done before the outer tubular member is extended through a cannula into the patient or even while the cannula is in place within the patient. In addition, a bipolar assembly in its dual lumen arrangement can be replaced by a unipolar electrode in a lumen with only a single compartment, in which case, the unipolar electrode end, with one of the several electrode shapes, would project forward from the end of the inner tubular member. When an electrode substitution is to be made, the surgeon can pull out the inner tubular member and replace it with another inner tubular member with a different electrode thereby enabling the surgeon to change electrodes during the procedure without removing the handle with its outer tubular member that has already been strategically placed in the surgical site, That concept of interchangeable unipolar and bipolar electrodes has been extended in the present application to cover the use of many conventional as well as novel electrode constructions.
The present invention is a continuation-in-part of both prior application, Ser. Nos. 09/303,839 and 09/393,286, and hereby incorporates by reference the total contents of both prior applications. The present invention describes a novel handle construction that allows different what will be referred to herein as electrode core assemblies to be mounted in a universal handle for independent use as needed. The cores in preferred embodiments comprise a bipolar core, a unipolar core, and a turbinate core, but it will be understood that the invention is not limited to just those three cores but contemplates the use of other cores configured to be mounted in the common handle.
In a preferred embodiment, the universal handle is constructed in multiple detachable parts held together by, preferably, a detent construction that uses locking projections on one handle part that detachably snap into corresponding slots on the other handle part. The parts are detached to remove one core assembly and replace it with another core assembly.
In another preferred embodiment, the replaceable unipolar core comprises a collet subassembly that can be operated by the practitioner to hold any one of a number of standard unipolar electrodes.
In another preferred embodiment, the replaceable bipolar core comprises a electrode subassembly that can be operated by the practitioner to hold any one of a number of different bipolar electrodes.
In still another preferred embodiment, the replaceable turbinate core comprises a socket subassembly that can be operated by the practitioner to hold any one of a number of turbinate electrodes.
The present description will be confined mainly to the construction of the handle and core assemblies which when mounted in the handle are capable of accommodating many well-known and commercially available unipolar electrodes as well as bipolar electrodes of the type described in the copending referenced applications.
The present invention also makes use of the interchangeability of electrodes. As explained in connection with FIG. 1 of the earlier filed prior application, the various bipolar electrodes can be withdrawn from the handpiece and replaced by another bipolar or unipolar electrode enabling the surgeon to successively use one or more bipolar or unipolar electrodes as needed. So, for example, after first using a bipolar or unipolar electrode for a cutting procedure, either of the electrodes of the present invention can be substituted to perform hemostasis of any blood vessels cut during the procedure.
The construction of the invention will provide the same important benefits not only for MIS of herniated disks but also for other MIS procedures where controlled electrode position and controlled heat generation is of importance as described in the prior application. It will also be important in the use of many electrosurgical procedures not of the MIS type employing bipolar or unipolar electrodes, for example, for ear, nose and throat surgical procedures.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described the preferred embodiments of the invention.